Generally, an electronic equipment rack system is so designed that a piece of electronic equipment is mounted on a rack via a pair of slide rail assemblies in order to be able to be pulled out of and pushed back into the rack through the slide rails of the slide rail assemblies. As electronic equipment has cables, a cable management device may be required to support those cables or put them in order.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,718 B1, for example, discloses an adjustable bracket device connected between a cable management arm and a rack. As shown in FIG. 5 accompanying the specification of this US patent, a cable management arm (30) of a predetermined length can be applied to a rack (10) of a relatively small depth by being attached to a chassis (20) and an adjustable bracket (40) via a positioning plate (51) and a fixing member (52), or more particularly by being selectively positioned at a rear position (a) of the adjustable bracket (40). The cable management arm (30) can also be applied to a rack (10′) of a relatively great depth by being selectively positioned at a front position (b) of the adjustable bracket (40).
The adjustable bracket (40), therefore, allows the cable management arm (30) to be applied to racks of different depths. As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,281,676 B2 discloses an adjustment device for a cable management arm, wherein the cable management arm (20) is connected to two posts (22, 24) of a rack via two adjustment devices (16, 18) respectively. The two adjustment devices (16, 18) are adjustable in length to adapt the cable management arm (20) to racks of different depths. The disclosures of the afore-cited patents are incorporated herein by reference.